Everything changes
by GinnySmartOne3
Summary: Melanie Stone had to move to Mystic Falls with her mum. But, she didn't know that Mystic Falls is everything, but not a boring town. On really rough way, she finds out one of many dark secrets of Mystic Falls. Also, her misfortune revealed huge secret about herself that will change her life forever. But, the main cause of all changes in her life are, famous, Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate this town. Why did I have to move here?" – I thought to myself while I was sitting in Mystic Grill, alone, drinking beer at the bar. This never happened to me before, I never was alone, I always had someone to hang out with, and I can proudly say, I was queen of the school. Everyone wanted to be my friend, guys were breaking themselves around me, I didn't get invited to the parties, my arrival was meant if the school was talking that the party will be good. I know that I hadn't real friends, all of them would stab the knife into my back at some point, but I can't say that I don't miss those days, popularity that I had and actually being noticed. Here, people only noticed me on the first day of school, and looked at me like I had horns. After that, I was invisible, like air. I even was trying to make friends, but everyone was pushing me away. And here I am, alone on a Friday night, surrounded by couples, teens playing pool and darts, dancing and drinking. "Everyone is having fun, except you, Melanie, yeah, that's right."- said evil voice inside of my head .

I drank beer and ordered a new one, thanking God that someone actually found alcohol so people can drown their grief in it.

- Boyfriend drama?

It took me so long to realize that someone actually spoke to me. I turned and saw a guy with messy, dark hair, wearing simple white shirt and black, leather jacket.

- Nope.

"Nope? Seriously Melanie.. "NOPE."?!" – evil voice started teasing me, with reason. I bit my lip, and returned drinking my beer. What else I could do? Say to him " Oh, I didn't mean to say just nope, I got confused, don't have any friends, so please continue conversation?" Definitely no.

- Family drama? Been there, done that.

He spoke to me again, and I almost started jumping from joy. I turned to him again, crossed my legs and started talking.

-No, it's not family drama. I actually moved here about a month ago, and…

He interrupted me.

- And you're not getting along here, right?

- Yes..

I was interrupted again, but not by him. It really started to piss me off.

A blond girl came into the Grill, and hit him in the back. He turned towards her.

- We have a situation. Get up.

- I'm glad to see you too, Blondie. – He said sarcastically and quickly finished his drink.

He got up from the chair and left money on the bar.

- Don't be upset because of that. I don't see how anyone can get along here. Take care, this is very dangerous town.

- Yeah, right.

By the time I said that, he was gone. It felt good talking to somebody, so I ordered a new beer, just to toast to that. About eleven o'clock I decided to go home, because I was feeling drunk and bored at the same time.

On my way home, I was thinking about Jennie, who probably just came to the party, which made me feel so miserable because of going home at eleven o'clock, on Friday's night. While I was climbing on my porch, I heard a scream. First, I petrified, looking at the door. After a few seconds, I ran into the house. I started running through the rooms on the first floor, looking for my mum. When I didn't find her, I climbed along the stairs to the second floor. I searched her bedroom, bathroom, but she wasn't there, which meant that she is probably in my bedroom. I ran towards it, but when I was about to open door, my hand stopped on doorknob. I was scared to open that door. I was afraid of what I'll find there. But it had to be done. I took a deep breath, and came in.

My legs couldn't hold on anymore. I fell on my knees. My heart started pounding hard, I couldn't come up for air and tears started pouring down my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"This is a dream. This is a dream. It must be." – I was telling myself and even pinched to see if I'll wake up. Nothing happened. I closed my eyes hardly and open them again. Nothing happened. Still same scene. My white carpet was covered in blood, and on it, near my bed, was lying my mother's head, while her body was in the centre of the room. I crawled to her head, took it and started hugging it.

-Mom-my…- From some reason I was trying to wake her up, but, because of sobbing, I couldn't say even one word fine. I stood up, still holding her head, and suddenly felt someone's breath on my neck. My hands started shaking and the head hit the floor. I turned slowly and saw a man crying. He had spiked, dark brown hair, a broad forehead, and his clothes were covered in blood.

- I'm sorry. – he whispered.

Something happened to his eyes. They turned red, and under them… it's like every lode turned blue. He opened his mouth. I could see huge, long, sharp fangs. That…that beast was going to kill me. He grabbed my neck, and my hands just flew to push him away. Suddenly he was screaming in pain. On his knees, holding his head like it is going to explode, he looked so weak. I was trying to realize what happened to him.

-Please… stop… - he barely uttered that, looking at my arms. Then, I realized that my arms were in the air, like they were pushing something. I bent my fingers in fist, tightening them in anger. The beast was screaming from top of his lungs, and his nose started to bleed. When I saw that, I spread my fingers and put my right hand on mouth, in shock. The beast slowly stopped to scream. My hands, all bloody, were doing that. I looked at them in shock. This was to much for me to handle, my mother is dead, I am now officially a freak with killing hands. My whole body started to shake. The room started to tumble in front of my eyes, I took one last look at my hands, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, I had to blink several times before it all cleared up.

- Stefan! Do you realize what you have done?!

I could see the same blonde girl from the bar, screaming at the beast who tried to kill me. Who killed my mother. Oh God, why I couldn't sleep more, like, forever? Or, at least, die?In sleep, I completely forgot about everything, and now, I'm back to this painful reality. Death seemed like much better solution. A way out of all this.

- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!

Blonde girl started yelling from top of her lungs, but it seemed like that "man" wasn't even paying attention on her at all. Yeah, he definitely didn't. He glanced at her and after that, just left the room.

- Stefan! – she said when he completely ignored her and left the room. The girl sat on the couch where I was lying, not noticing that I'm awake. Desperate, she started crying. After some time, when she calmed down, she turned to myself and gently grabbed my hand. Thank God I closed my eyes quickly, or she would know that I am awake.

- What should I do with you? You will soon wake up from that peaceful sleep, and realize how your life suck, but..

But I interrupted her. Suddenly I jumped, like someone hit me with the needle in the ass.

- YOU!

The man with black messy hair, from the bar, just came in the room. Blondie jumped too, shocked.

- What the hell are you people?!

I yelled, and approached to him, very close, so, in the worst case scenario, I could punch him. The thing is, I completely forgot about the weird thing my hands could do.

- Were you even sleeping?! – blonde girl asked, like that was the important thing. I didn't even looked at her, I just stared right at man's eyes, convinced that I look really scary and dangerous. Actually, I could swear that I looked really goggled.

- Easy there. Step back, I'm way stronger than you. – he said, and his voice was calm.

- Oh really, let's see that!

Bam! I punched him in the face. God, my hand hurt like hell! I see now why are women only slapping each other.

- A-aa! Wrong answer!

He reached for my neck with his hand and started squeezing it so hard I began choking.

- DAMON! STOP IT!

She was trying to stop him, but with his other hand, he was pushing her away. I felt how the flow of oxygen is smaller and smaller, and I couldn't do anything. I decided that it's time to try that freaky hand thing again. I raised my hand, and thought only about causing him pain. After few seconds, his squeeze on my neck started to weaken. All that sudden rush of oxygen made me cough. When I regained, man was lying on the floor, screaming in pain, and his nose started to bleed.

"This isn't enough pain."- I thought to myself. My thoughts wandered on breaking his arms, and how good that idea sounded in my head, few seconds later I could hear crack of bones. Yup, his arms were broken.

- What about legs? – I asked and blonde girl literally flew and stood next to me. I flip out in shock.

- How the hell you've done that? One second you're there, and the other you're in front of me!

- I will tell you everything, I promise, just, please, stop torturing him. Not because of me, because of Elena…

My eyes only could see how miserable she was. From one reason, she didn't want him to live, but from the other, she was desperate about helping him. That must be because of that, Elena, whosoever she is.

I put my hand down and turned to her.

- I am listening.

She showed me to sit down, while she was pouring herself a drink. Somehow, I trusted her. I didn't have fear of her, that she will attack me from back.

- First, my name is Caroline Forbes.

She stared at me like she was waiting for me to say my name. But, I didn't say anything. It wasn't her that I didn't trust. It was Damon. She saw that.

- Damon, could you please go, far, far away?

Damon, got up and cleaned his nose.

- How.. his arms… ?

I was confused, I could swear I heard the cracking of his bones.

- Short summary, we're vampires, you're a witch, my brother, ripper, killed your mother, we are waiting for vervain to leave your system so we can compel you to forget all this!

After he finished, he wiped off his forehead, like was doing something so hard.

Compel me? Witch? Vampires? And brother "ripper" ? God, stop joking with me. C'mon, I wanna wake up. This is ridiculous.

- Damon, you're such a jerk, did you know that?

He didn't even look at her, he just left the room and get back with something that looked like.. blood bag. Yeah, blood bag. I felt sorry for Caroline. It doesn't seemed like anyone was paying attention to her, but she was the kindest and nicest of all of them.

- I'm sorry because of this. He is a jerk. We will not compel you if you don't want to forget, but you have to promise us to not tell anyone.

- Excuse me?!

I snapped.

- I know it's hard, but..

- But what?! Not to tell anyone?! That "ripper" guy killed my mother! He ripped her head off! It's not happening everyday to find your mother's body separated from her head!

- I have no excuses for what he did, but..

- Oh, you don't have to worry. I will not tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway.

She wanted to say something but I interrupted her.

- That's what you wanted, right? Now, leave me alone, I am leaving.

I turned her back and set out to the door. I could hear her steps behind me.

- But, what are you going to do now?- she asked.

- Now? Oh, now I am going home. But I'll be back. Be sure of that.

She looked at me like she was asking me "why", although she actually knew the answer.

- To kill him.

I left their house, with Caroline's shocked jib flying in front of my eyes.

" Animal broke into the house and killed a woman! SERIOUSLY?!"

I snapped and threw newspapers in the garbage. How could they cover this up like that?! What animal would drink every single drop of blood from the person, dry her up, rip her head off, and left it just like that? Hey! Animals eat! Oh, this is a joke! It must be!

This was one more reason to revenge my mother. He will pay for what he did, on my way. He will not get away unpunished.

I decided to use my, um, powers. That was the only way to kill him, considering the fact that he was way stronger than me, but I saw what I can do. I just had to practice. Everyday, until I get better. Also, I decided to drop off school, because, it's not the smartest thing to go in a building full of annoying teenagers, while the only thing you feel is anger. In last three days, I broke two windows, burned up an armchair and almost every curtain. I just felt, angry, all the time. It was like the anger was the trigger, initiator of my powers. When that guy, Stefan, tried do kill me, it was like the trigger was fear. But, it's like I've lost every other emotion. Anger was my second name.

" I am hungry. " – I said to myself and realized how stupid that was. These days, I started talking to myself, like a crazy person. My fridge was empty, so I decided to go to store. After taking a deep breath, I left the house. Bright daylight made me go blind for a second. I didn't left house for three days.

I came into the store, and took everything I wanted, trying to finish that fast, so I can go home, before I blow up store. The cashier was so slow. In normal conditions, I wouldn't bother, because it was obvious that he was new.

" Inhale, exhale, Melanie, inhale, exhale.." – I whispered to myself. The girl behind me was whistling, obviously, she hated waiting too.

- I am really sorry for what happened to your mum. My condolences.

I took a deep breath, wanting to say something but I just nodded off and smiled sour.

- And just to say, I don't believe that animal done that. I mean, how? It must be some psycho.

I clenched my fist, and, BAM! Damn it! But I was trying so hard. The button he was pressing, broke, more like, exploded. The cashier jumped back.

- Wow, that was weird, stupid cashbox.- he said, smiling.

- Yeah, yeah. I really got to go. Can I please take my bag? – I answered, trying to hurry him up.

- Oh, sure. Here it is.

I took bag and headed for the door.

- Anyway, you should go to police, their investigations are unreliable!

I could her him calling out while I was leaving.

BAM!

Window.

This time, it was kind of funny. I stopped on the sidewalk, looking for a cab. Just before I closed the door of the cab, someone grabbed my same girl from the store, was holding my hand.

- I saw what you did. Please come out from the cab. I can help you.

I shook my head and wrenched my hand from her grip.

- I don't know what are you talking about!

Cab driver turned to me and asked where I'm going. I closed the door and told him my address. The girl was hitting the window until the cab started driving.

- Please, don't go! Please!

I could hear her yelling.

BAM!

Cab stopped because something exploded.

" This wasn't me. " – I whispered to myself, or I thought I whispered.

- Of course it wasn't you, darling." – he said and got out of car. When he got back, he told me that his engine exploded. Someone opened the cab door. The girl again. I rolled my eyes.

- The engine exploded, we need a different cab, sorry for disappointing you.

She started laughing.

- Oh, I know, I did that. But, I don't think that will be the problem. – she said, with huge smile on her face.

- How weird, suddenly engine is okay. Well, we can go now anyway.

Driver looked confused. But not as much as I was.

The girl handed me her hand, and like hypnotized, I gave her mine too. She squeezed my hand and we shook hands longer than normal people do.

- I'm Bonnie Bennett. Nice to meet you.

With coco-brown skin, dark brown eyes, long black hair, in white summer dress, opposite of me, was sitting Bonnie Bennett. She told me her whole life story. How she found out that she is a witch, about her ancestors, everything she done, how she died, got back, became an anchor to the other side, which was torture to her so she found out a way to get out of that and become a witch again.

- I need your help.

I said to her, directly. I found someone who is like me, and much better at it,so I could ask her to teach me. Teach me how to kill a vampire.

- I am here to help you, Melanie.

She said nicely and kind . I felt so secure in her presence.

- I need you to teach me everything you know, to help me to control this, 'cause I have something to do.

She just looked at me, like she was waiting for me to say what that was.

- Okay. I need to kill a vampire, and before you say anything or start to protest, he killed my mother. I have to. I will do it with or without your help, so it's on you to decide.

Silence. After some time, she answered.

- Okay, I will help you. Not because I think you should revenge. It's because without my help you're dead. I'm just teaching you, okay? About murder thing, I don't want to get involved. We're starting tomorrow.

She stood up, smiled at me and left my house. I felt how my heart was pounding faster and stronger. Mum, justice is on it's way.

I was standing in the dark. That was it, after 3 months, I was ready. I was feeling excited, my plans are finally going to be carried into effect. Bonnie taught me so much. First of all, I had to learn how to control it and then everything else.

I heard the sound of opening door. And then, I saw him. All this time, I was filled with anger, but when I saw him… That was something different. Hate. He was going to his car.

- Well, hi. Long time no see.

He didn't hesitate. I guess he thought that if he attacks me immediately he will kill me. But, he wasn't the one who was trained by Bonnie Bennett. I was. I raised my hand, and the screaming began. It felt so good.

- I think that world won't miss the "ripper" ? What do you think ?

He couldn't say anything, he was screaming in pain, and the sound of it was so good, that I couldn't stop it so he could answer me. Not worth it.

- You think that too? Oh, we have so much in common! – I said sarcastically. I put my hand down for a second. His screaming was quieter and quieter.

- Just tell Elena that I love her.- he could hardly speak, but he said his last wish. I just had to get to the thing, I didn't want to get soft when I'm this close to revenge my mother.

- This is for my mother, bastard.

With my powers I threw a stake on him. Right threw his heart. He fell on ground, and it was like his body turned in stone, like his blood frozen and he turned blue.

Right in that moment two people came. Damon and one girl.

- Stefan… - Damon whispered, staring at his brother's dead body.

- No, no,no,no,no,no,no… Stefan.- said the girl weepy and fell on ground, hugging the body.

- NO,NO! Stefan you're not dead, c'mon, wake up, c'mon!

She started to sob. Whole parking lot was echoing from her screaming. She took out the stake from his body and stood up. She threw herself into Damon's arms, starting to cry louder than before.

- Damon, he can't be dead.. Damon, tell me he is not dead, Damon…

Damon didn't say anything. I could see that he was crying and trying to calm that girl, who probably was Elena, but he couldn't calm himself first. They were both mourning Stefan, that they didn't even think about me. I was that close to them, they didn't try to kill me, which they had a pretty good chance, considering the fact they were numerous and I don't think I could handle two of them. Their grief and love to Stefan was stronger than revenge. Elena threw stake on the ground and started hitting Damon on chest, with fists, and he didn't say a word.

- Wh-y aren't you say-ing an-ything Dam-on? Wh-y?

She was sobbing hardly, so she couldn't speak normal.

- I, I… he is dead, Elena.

He hugged her again. He wanted to look strong in front of the Elena, but word "dead" he said whispering, like he was afraid to say it, because then it would be final. Both of them would had to admit that Stefan is dead.

I looked again at Stefan's dead body. Elena and Damon didn't think about revenging him, while I was thinking about that from the very first moment. Suddenly, I didn't felt that anger anymore. I felt guilt. A lot of guilt.

Tears started pouring down my face.

" What have I done?" – I said, looking at what I did.


End file.
